A Spirit Reborn
by Ytoabn
Summary: Just another Pre-Bebop Spike story. If I told anymore, then it would ruin the story... SPOILER. Were getting near the end, and its getting dramatic.
1. A Spirit Reborn

Chapter 1...  
  
I heard the elavator slowly come up. I put down my papers and reached into my jacket. As I heard it hit my floor and stop, I tensed up. The doors slowly opened up, when I saw the familiar green hair through the crack in the doors I relaxed. Spike walked through the doors in his usual non-shaluant way.  
"You always seem to have your hand in your jacket when I come up here, Mao."  
"You never know Spike, you never know."  
Spike walked towards my desk, "What are you afraid of?"  
"I'm not a popular man among some factions"  
Spike took a seat, "Whatever, why have you called me here Mao? I have a feeling it wasn't to shoot the breeze."  
"Yes, of course. I have an insider within the Black Hawk Syndacate who is near the top seat."  
"Let me guess Mao, you want me to help him get bumped up the ladder so that we can acquire their members. Am I your only assasin?"   
I folded my hands together and said, "Your the only one I trust with these high risk cases. The minor stuff and the suicide missions I leave to the new guys."  
I closed my eyes and said, "Now, I want you to take out the Black Hawk Syndacate first, they are the biggest threat. The Black Hawk Syndacate is known for being a big arms dealer so I'm going to give you a few extra people to take with you."  
I opened my eyes to see Spike already pushing the button on the elevator.  
"Spike, at least let me assign you another assasin."  
"Yeah, yeah," he said.  
The elevator came up and he stepped inside.  
"She will arrive at the Black Hawk's building in 30 minutes."  
Spike smiled as the doors closed and said, "Then she can help me clean up the bodies."  
I sighed a deep sigh. 'Spike,' I thought to myself, 'you act as if your life is worth nothing to you. You have forgotten what your father has taught you. Now, I can only hope you find your way.'  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. A Spirit Reborn 2

Chapter 2  
  
I drove down the road as fast as I could. These mission usually were pretty cut and dry. Run in, find the guys sitting on a desk with some bare chested girl on his lap. 3 in the head, you knew he was dead. Girl either screamed her head off, or let the guy fall and tried to get with me. Sometimes I even saw the same girl from a previous hit with a different man. Kinda boring. I wanted to get it over with.  
I screeched my tires in front of the building. I looked it up and down, just like every other building in this dreary town. I took out my favorite jacket that had been patched up a thousands times by Anne, check to make sure all my supplies were in it, and continued on my way towards the building. I strolled along like I was just another thug, with my right hand in my pocket and my left hand hanging by my side. I pushed open the doors to find a group of 12 or so henchmen surronding me in a semi circle.   
A man outside the circle stepped between his men and said, "I believe you would be Spike Spiegel."  
"Apparently I am. So, how exactlly did you figure out I was coming?"  
"That little insider of yours got caught. He squealed his head off before we blew it off."  
"I see."  
"How about you come and work for me Spike Spiegel. It is alot better than the 'other' option."  
All of his henchmen's guns clicked in agreement.  
I smiled and said, "No thanks."  
I pulled the grenade from my pocket and kicked it towards the group. I jumped to the side as the whole room shook. I got back up and dusted myself off. Those that survived the blast, I put them out of their misery and continued my way through the building.  
I ran upstairs to see that I had awoken more than one of the gaurds. I ran through the halls taking my shots carefully. I made sure every single one of them was dead. I ran up to the next room where a gaurd at the other side of the hall waited for me.  
"Hey kid," the gaurd yelled, "Look at what I got."  
He pulled out a bazzoka and fired it. I jumped down the stairs, and got the heat of the explosion at the soles of my feet. I grabbed a grenade from my jacket and threw it up there. The gaurd had run down the hall and aimed the bazzoka at me from the top of the staircase. The moment he pulled the trigger my grenade exploded, exploding his bazzoka missle. I was blasted against the wall. I felt something go through my right side. When the smoke had cleared. I looked down to see my jacket covered in blood. I grabbed on something that was stuck in me and pulled it out. I held it up to what lights weren't blown out. It was a piece of a bone from the gaurds body. I threw it aside and went on.  
I kept on going through the building. I got a few scrapes here and there, but for the most part I was able to get through.  
When I got to the top floor there was only one room on the floor with a door that was ajar. I prepared my gun, and caught my breath. I pushed the door and pointed my gun at the first head I saw. I was staring down the barrel of another gun. He was the second of the three guys I had to kill.  
"If you don't want to die today boy, I suggest you just go back from where you came from."  
I smiled.  
"What the hell is wrong with you boy. If you don't start moving, I'll shoot."  
I continued to smile, and started to pull the trigger.  
"What are you doing. I WILL shoot. I WILL kill you."  
"Big deal, old man," I said.  
I fired. It hit the guy in the head and he flinched and fired. I watched as the bullet slowly came towards me. I watched as my life flashed before my eyes. It was a rerun. So I smiled, and didn't move an inch...  
  
End of Chapter 2... 


	3. A Spirit Reborn 3

Chapter 3...  
  
I woke up. I cracked my eyes open, and all I saw was white. White celing, white walls, and dull lighting. It smelled to clean, that sickening hospital smell. I felt bandages all over my body. I felt my head, it had a bandage on my forhead too. I had a good sized indent on the right side of my forehead, the bullet must have just grazed me. I looked to my left to see a tired Mao sitting next to me.  
"You had to go in without any back-up or any idea of what was going to happen. Didn't you Spike?"  
"I do what I do best Mao. By the way our little insider is..."  
"Dead? I know. Poor kid, they tortured him so that he would squeal, and then killed him anyway."  
Mao lowered his head and sighed. I think he might of stayed up waiting for me to wake up. He defintely needed some sleep.  
Mao looked up again with a wrinkled forhead, "You were just lucky that our assasin got there in time to get you to the hospital."  
"I'll send him a thank you card," I said looking over on a table where a vase of roses sat.  
"Her, Spike. Her name is Julia, she should be here any minute now."  
I picked up one of the roses from the vase and said, "Who sent these?"  
"Anne was worried," Mao said with a smile.  
I heard the door crack open, and this blond woman step through the door. She smiled when she saw me awake.  
"I see your feeling better," she said, walking towards my bed.  
"For you," I said handing her the rose.  
She looked kinda shocked, but then she smiled and took the rose.  
I got a weird feeling when I saw her smile. A feeling inside that told me everything was alright. A peaceful feeling, a feeling that something out there was alive. I shook it off. It was probably just the drugs.  
"So Mao," I asked, "Where is that third guy I was supposed to kill. Charley something or other?"  
Mao gave me a cold stare. "It was Charley Renyolds, the top guy in the Black Hawk Syndacate right now since you killed the other two. And do you think that I will actually let you go after him in this condition. I can't believe your still thinking about the mission after you nearly got killed."  
"I always finish what I start Mao."  
"Forget it Spike," Julia said, leaning over me, "I'm going to finish this mission for you."  
"Do you even know where he is?" I asked.  
"Yes, he has had a large amount of body gaurds since he heard of your little romp through the Black Hawk's headquarters. He has been easy to to track with that many people."  
"So," I asked getting a little annoyed, "Where is he?"  
She smiled, and that strange, calming feeling came over me again, "I'm not that gulible Spike, I think I'll keep his location my little secret."  
She turned to Mao and said, "I'm off, I have to catch him before he gets out of our sites."  
"Good luck," Mao said.  
I watched as she walked out the door, her hair flowing with her stride. I looked back to Mao who had that annoying little smile on his face.  
"Are you sure she can handle this mission," I said.  
"You shouldn't worry about it Spike, she would be the top assasin if it wasn't for you. She may not go into an assignment guns blazing like you, but she is the most accurate sniper I have ever seen. She can get the job done."  
"I see," I said with a smirk.  
Mao stood up and started to walk away, "Don't try to go after Renyolds, Spike. Stay here."  
Mao walked out the door. I felt sorry for him. He actually had hope that I would stay.  
I picked up the phone and called Lin.  
"Glad to hear your alive, Spike."  
"Details, details, I need some help. I need you to track down Charley Reynolds."  
"Spike, should I ask why you need this info?"  
"Could you do me a favor and not ask?"  
"You already owe me 10 favors," he sighed, "Ok, I'll leave it alone."  
I heard some typing on a computer. "It seems that he is on his way down highway 75. He is going to get off highway 75 and going on freeway 22. He is then planning to head to the spaceport and take off for Callisto. He'll be in the spaceport in about 2 hours."  
"Ok, and by the way, one more thing."  
"One more favor I guess?"  
"Yes, could you send an ambulance in 1 hour to freeway 22. I'm gonna need it."  
  
End of Chapter 3... 


	4. A Spirit Reborn 4

Chapter 4...  
  
I got out of my bed and put on my coat. It had been washed, but they hadn't mended the bullet holes yet. Since my left arm was still in a sling, I couldn't put my arms through both holes. I snuck out of my room only to be stopped by a doctor.  
"Mr. Spiegel, I was given orders to make sure that you stayed within your room, and I'm goinng tooooo caaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllll........."  
He then collapsed to the floor. I guess he didn't notice the syringe I borrowed from his pocket, and injected him with whatever is inside. I just hoped it wasn't deadly.  
I got a few other doctors and nurses as I walked out of the hospital. I walked down to the parking garage, looking for the best car to hotwire. I ended up finding Julia, leaning up against her car. When she saw me, she shook her head.  
  
"You are insane, aren't you?"  
"Its possible, now are you going to stop me?"  
"No, I can understand what it feels like to make sure that a job gets down. Hop in, I'll help you finish this mission."  
I smiled, I was glad she wasn't trying to stop me. I wasn't exactly in the best condition to fight her. I threw my body into her convertible, I think she was giggling as I tried to get my bandaged body into the car. She handed me a gun that I stuffed in my jacket, and we took off.  
  
"So," I said when we had reached the highway with our hair getting blown back by the wind, "what was up with that, 'I understand what it means to get a job done,' line."  
Whatever reminance of smile she had on our face disapeared at that moment.  
"When I first entered the syndacate, I was teamed up with a veteran. Celeste Williams. She showed me the ropes and all the details of the Syndacate. She watched my back, and I watched hers. On one of our missions, she was supposed to go in a meeting with a rival syndacate, while I provided cover with a sniper rifle. From my perch looking into the window, I could tell that the meeting was going sour. I noticed that the boss, Mark Snider at the meeting was slowly moving his hand towards a button at the bottom of the table. I fired, but I was too late. Her side of the room exploded, and Snider disapeared in the smoke. It took me a year to track him down, but I finished the job. All for Celeste."  
  
I looked at her as she stared coldly at the road ahead of her. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say sorry, or convince her that we would get this guy.   
A ringing sound broke the silence. Julia picked up her cell phone, "Yes...Yes, Mao. I am on my way to cut off Charley Renyolds right now.... What?... Spike got out?... Don't worry Mao, I'll make sure that Spike won't get himself killed."  
She looked to me after turning off the floor. I just stared back as we kept on driving (although no one was watching the road).  
  
I looked down the road to see three huge armored vans rolling down the highway. They were side by side.  
"That must be him," I said turning back to Julia.  
I grabbed my sling and tore it off. I grabbed the gun from my jacket, and Julia grabbed a gun from the glove compartment. At the same time, we leaned outside the car and took one shot at the outside vans. We both hit their back tires and watched as they skidded wildly down the road crashing into the ditches on the side of the highway. We were leaning out to take out the center van, when its back doors swung open to reveal a machine gun toting henchmen. He opened fire on us. Julia swung the car back and forth, trying to avoid whatever bullets she could. The windsheild shattered in front of us. Julia drew her gun in an attempt to stop the firing. However, she got hit in the shoulder with a bullet. She grabbed her arm, and the car started to swerve. I grabbed the steering wheel, and fired at the van. I hit their back tire, and they spun out. I steered our car to a stop.  
"Julia," I yelled (even though she was a couple of inches from me.) "Are you alright!?!"  
"I'm fine Spike, it just a small hit. I'll back you up from here. Get Reynolds."  
  
I understood, I hoped out of the car guns drawn. Reynolds' henchmen started piling out of the car. I took them down in typical fashion, with a few hits coming from Julia. I then saw Reynolds coming out of the van. I fired, but he saw me, and grabbed a henchman's body for a human sheild. I then saw him scurry back into the van. I ran towards the van firing when he reapeared with a grenade in hand. He threw it on the ground and smiled as it bounced towards me. I ran back to the car firing at the grenade.  
  
It exploded.   
  
I was blown across the ground, rolling to a stop. I got up, and ran over to Julia's car. I didn't care about the cuts and gashes all over my body, I cared about Julia. She was slumped down in the drivers seat with a gash across her forehead.  
I grabbed her by the shoulders yelling, "Wake up, WAKE UP!"  
I heard laughter behind me, I looked back to see Reynolds, pointing a gun at me, laughing his head off. I drew my gun and pointed it at him.  
"Are you afraid to die?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Never have been," I replied, and we both fired. I watched as the bullet slowly came towards me. I watched as my life flashed before my eyes. It was a rerun. So I smiled, and didn't move an inch. But then, something was different. I saw golden hair, glowing with life. A smile that made the world seem non-existant. Julia... there was something to live for. Julia!  
I tried to dodge the bullet by moving to my left, but I couldn't avoid it. I got shoot, and fell to the ground in a bloody heap.  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. A Spirit Reborn 5

Chapter 5...  
  
[Authors note: What the following is supposed to be is a doctor's report during Spike's surgery to repair his right eye. I have done research to figure out what terms to use, however I realize that not everyone is going to bother to do research to understand what I'm talking about. So I'm going to do this in English as best as I can, and if I have to use a fancy word, I will put a quick meaning out in parentheses (). Thank you.]  
  
Patient: Spike Spiegel  
Minor injuries: Multiple wounds, both old and new.  
Major injuries: Right eye has been destroyed beyond use.  
  
We have decided to replace Spike Spiegel's right eye with I bionic replacement. In the initial report it seemed that the bionic eye would be able to handle all the functions that were lost in the accident. However, when in surgery, we discovered that Mr. Spiegel had lost more of his eye then we previously believed. The optic nerve (tube from eye to brain) has been damaged beyond repair. Unfortunately, the technology that our bionic eye uses is unable to emit colors. It seems that Mr. Spiegel will be color blind in his right eye. Also because the optic nerve was destroyed, we have had to use a route that connects the bionic eye to hippocampus (controls memories) and then connecting that to visual cortex (controls sight). By doing this we have been able to maintain Spike Spiegel's sight in his right eye. As to what impact connecting the eye to the hippocampus will have on Mr. Spiegel, we do not know...  
  
center----------------------------------------------------/center  
  
I heard the elavator slowly come up. I put down my papers and reached into my jacket. As I heard it hit my floor and stop, I tensed up. The doors slowly opened up, when I saw the familiar green hair through the crack in the doors I relaxed. But something was different. When the doors fully opened, I saw that Spike also had his hand in his jacket.  
"Why do you have your hand in your jacket, Spike?"  
"You never know Mao, you never know."  
Spike walked towards my desk, I asked him, "What are you afraid of?"  
"I'm not a popular man among some factions," he said, taking a seat.  
"So you are afraid of death now?"  
"You called me in here to take up a mission Mao. I don't feel like shooting the breeze."  
I grinned and said, " You never do. As you know, your little vacation has ended. And now that your new eye is fully functional I have a new assignment for you."  
"Already?"  
"We have a new recruit. He will be down in that pool hall in the building next to us. Take this communicator, you can attach it to your shirt collar, he will be located by the jutebox. Your password is, 'Strange weather latley, huh?', his password is, 'Ya, they're calling for more rain next week'.  
One more detail, he perfers to go by the name of Vicious."  
  
  
"The Journey is just Begining..."  
  
  
Ok, I have to give credit to the following people from the Jazz Messenger forums for helping me with the fanfic. (www.jazzmess.com)  
SemperFi: Reviewed all of my chapters before I published them, and helped me figure out the eye parts and stuff.  
Roger_Smith: Reviewed all of my chapters before I published them, helped me figure out the eye parts and stuff, helped me figure out which car Julia had, and gave me that little drugs line back in Chapter 3.  
Zeros: Borrowed the name of Julia's partner from her (sort of) and she helped me figure out what car Julia has.  
Good_karma: Borrowed the flower scene in chapter 3, he reviewed chapter 3, and I borrowed the line "I always finish what I start Mao."  
The_Tao_of_Spike: I have set up the ending of my fanfic, so that it starts his fanfic perfectly.  
Thank you to all the guys and gals that helped with this fanfic. 


End file.
